


It was 1995

by cats_eye78



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good samaritan crosses paths with the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was 1995

It was 1995

It was 1995, I was on my way to rendezvous with my handler after a mission. A mission I had come out of more than a little worse for wear. A young woman stopped me. She was worried by the blood on my cloths, I tried to ignore her mumbling that my mission was complete. She grabbed my hand and told me there was a new mission and I had to go with her. 

She took me to her home and patched me up while I waited for her to give me my new orders. She ask me who I was and if I knew where I was. When I couldn't answer she got a worry line between her eyes. She had just fed me some soup when there was a knock at her door.

She answered it and my handler was on the other side. He smiled at her and looked over her shoulder to me and said, “Kill her.”

I snapped her neck without a thought. 

She was kind and I killed her.


End file.
